Diary's Online
by RememberMex3
Summary: Look inside..All pasted of .


**A/N:** Dear Readers, Um..this is kinda hard to write but you see you know when you love something and you set it free if it comes its yours but if it doesn't it wasn't meant to be? Well that's exactly what happened last month. You see I used to be apart of a community called beaconstreetgirls whoever's read the books or was apart of the same website could you PM me your username? Anyway's I was typing in usernames at random into google, So I searched one of the people I never really talked to called Missgiggles99 it came up with everything exactly how the old club used to be before it closed down on 28th October 2009, So far I'm the only one that knows how to get onto it. You can even send comments still but they wont end up in any of the conversations. Basically the whole meaning of the next couple of noveliee things I'm posting are NOT by me. I'm copying and pasting BSG's best bits because I suppose you would all wanna see these girls work, Please keep on reading I promise you won't regret it. Just one more thing before you start reading. I wanna giva shout out to my besties..books369, debbyryanfan59,zacefronlover1234,dolphinluv08,monkeylover1,bella08,popularpenelope, WWMsband101 You guys were always the bffs I've never had & I love you for eternity :-).

~Mia~

* * *

><p>A bunch of girls met online and publishes their diariesblogs for each other to read about their days. None of them knows each other in RL, only online. They're all in different places and environments, but they're good friends.

In the RP, you can only type in diary format, and on the top of your posts, you'll have to write their current location, time, and day, like in Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot.- BSGNudgeF (Introuducing)

..

Characters:)

(Aqua Crystal)

NAME: Cherana

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: Chest-length pin-straight jet black hair with one burgundy streak, sparkling black eyes fringed with long lashes, brown skin, average height, slender, nose piercing.

PERSONALITY: Sweet, loyal, stylish, smart, flirty, outgoing, friendly, savvy, fun-loving, caring, kind, boy-magnet, wealthy, fashionable, popular, lucky, well-liked.

CRUSH/BF: She flirts :)

COUNTRY/STATE: India

(rholley1)

Name: Cassie

Age: 15

Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tan, slender

Personality: Sweet, smart, funny, creative, bubbly

Crush/BF: None right now

Country/State: USA, Hawaii

(Nanio)

Name:Ireland

Age:15

Appearance:mid-back length straight layered REALLY red hair,BIG sparkling emereald green eyes,freckles,small nose

Personality:outgoing,silly,Irish,friendly,kind,loving,LOVES to sing,goofy

Crush:Nick[not bf]

Country/State:Ireland[soon moving to Massachusetts]

(SD)

**NAME:** Bridget

**AGE:** 15

**APPEARANCE:** Curly red locks cascading to waist, skin full of freckles, perfectly white teeth that are straight, pale-ish compection.

**PERSONALITY: **Funny, bubbly, smart, crazy, outgoing ...

**CRUSH:** Ryan

**COUNTRY/STATE:** Ireland

(FMLOL)

NAME: Izzy (Isobel)

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: Curly dark chocolate brown hair which lies just below her shoulders, matching eyes and a anoying fringe. Slightly tanned/ olive skin and thick lashes. Average height, slender- slightly.

PERSONALITY: adventurous, imaginative, wild, sassy, crazy, fun, weird, geeky, daring

CRUSH: Lucas but changes a lot!

COUNTRY/STATE: England,

(WildcatsRule)

name: Joan...but only goes by Johnnie (cause she lives in France currently, and everyone calls her Joan of Arc)

age:15

looks: you wouldn't guess she's a princess! she hates wearing ruffles and dresses, she's your regular emo. asian american, short black hair with pink streaks, average height, skinny, pale skin

personality: she's a princess, yes. but hates it. she likes to help 'rule' but she doesn't like the attention. quiet. mysterious. people have called her the 'dark princess' because of her taste in clothes

crush/bf: a servant boy named Andrew

country/state: France

(WrockingAndRowling)

NAME: Autumn

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: Long wavy sunstreaked blonde hair, big blue eyes, straight white teeth, tan, clear skin, pretty :)

PERSONALITY: Bubbly, upbeat, popular, flirty, friendly, outgoing, brave, bold, sweet

BF: Josh

COUNTRY/STATE: Australia

(JustLoveLife)

NAME: Rozalia (Roza)

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: Layered black hair, naturally tan skin, dark green eyes, perfectly straight white teeth, short,

PERSONALITY: secretive, extremely flirty, very kind hearted, but if you do anything to her friends...you have a death wish.

CRUSH/BF: Antonio

COUNTRY/STATE: Italy!

OTHER: A very thick Italian accent, when she's speaking english ;)

(BSGNudgeF)

NAME: Annie (Referenced from 90210.)

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: Shoulder-length brown hair with light-blonde highlights, hazel eyes fringed by thick lashes, slender, tall, tanned, full-lipped, high-cheekboned, straight white teeth, DIMPLES!

PERSONALITY: Flirtatious, glamorous, intellectual, athletic, humorous, delightful.

BF/Crush: Even with a 6-month BF, Dash, she's still the world's renowned flirter. :D

COUNTRY: Spain, but she speaks little Spanish – she was brought up in California

(DawnStar)

Name: Margret (goes by Maggie)

Age: 15

Apearance: rib length brown hair that curls and tuns golden blond at the end, green-ish brown eyes, fair skin, a few freckles, tall-ish, pretty

Personality: smart, friendly, funny, good leader, unpopular, different, when she beleives in something nothig stops her!

Crush: a shy boy named Will

Country: England (she has a British accent)

* * *

><p>*Blogging*<p>

**4:00 PM, Monday October 12, 2009. New Delhi, India. (Aqua Crystal)**

Today when I got home from school, I got a snack of naan and raita (which is yogurt with cucumbers and dill) and did my homework. Just now, my annoying sister Niyati and some of her annoying friends are home. Their just sitting around giggling and gorging on snacks. Ugh, ugh, ugh. Anyway, today at school we got our math tests back and I got a 98/100! Yay! Some of the unluckier kids who didn't pass have to stay after school to retake it, like my friend Teja.

Yours truly,

Cherana

**2:30 PM Monday, October 12, 2009. London, England (DawnStar)**

I just got home from school. We had that "big history test" today. Of course, I passed with flying colors. After that I was picked on (as always.) I can't help it if I'm smart. I just wish I had a friend. Oh well, at least I have you journal. I gotta go. My mom's making pasta and we're out of sauce. I'll be back from the store soon!

**October 12, 3:52, France (WildCatsRule)**

hey all! so...nothing much has been going on with me. just going shopping later on in the day for a new...dress. ugh. dress. im having a birthday ball (or should i say my mom is making me have one) so i have to pick out a...dress. well...there's another bad thing. i think im falling for our servant Andrew...if mom finds out, im history. well, i gotta get off to go shopping, please come to my party!

**October 12, 2009. 1:54pm, Monday. Venice, Italy! (JLL)**

I just got done with my school work (I'm homeschooled). But, when I went for a walk today, I ran into Antonio at a coffee shop! He bought me a latte and a chocolate biscotti, and we sat and talked about Italian romance myths...wow. No wonder Americans call Italy the best place to have a relationship, or whatever they are saying about love in Italy. I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend in America? My mother said she did once, but it wasn't like the men in Italy. What she said was she went on only one date with him; he had bad manners, didn't open the door for her, ate nasty pizza from pizza house or something (?), so that was the last he saw of her! Well, tata!

/Rozalia

**4:45 AM, October 12, Honolulu, Hawaii (Rholley1)**

I just got up. It's only about five o'clock in the morning here in Hawaii, but I'm pretty much always up at this time. When I look outside I see the beautiful Hawaiian sunrise. I'm going to go get my wet suit on and go surfing before school, so I better go. I'll write later!

Aloha,

Cass

**4:34, Tuesday October 13, 2009,India. (Aqua Crystal)**

You see, it is a rule in our house that when you get home you have to do your homework or else there will no dinner. I got my homework done, then chatted 3-way with my 2 best friends Teja and Amidi on the phone for about half an hour until Niyati started screaming at me to give it to her. School today was boring, boring, boring except for when some girl said she had tickets to see some American singer named Demi Lovato during lunch. The rest of the day, Teja, Amidi, and I thought that Demi Lovato was a very strange name so we kept mouthing it to eachother and cracking up in class. But then again, America is very strange place.

Yours truly,

Cherana

**11:56 AM, October 13, France (WildCattsRule)**

bonjour! everyone! just thought i'd see what everyone is up to! i am really excited...i got a long black dress with red...its the most emo dress i could find! at least mom let me boy it...well i gotta get off now, going to go meet Andrew...shhhh don't tell!

~Johnnie

**October 13, 2009. 11:54pm, Tuesday. Italy!** (JLL)

I got my work done in a flurry, so I could write to you guys earlier than usual. *Sigh* how is everyone doing? I am sooo bored todaaay. My mom just got a job as a fashion designer though, which is totally awesome because this year she'll be able to make my halloween costume (which is a secret until halloween)...There is nothing much to talk about, but I might write later today though :) Ciao Gurlies

**4:57 PM, October 13, Waikiki, Hawaii (Rholley1)**

Got home from school about a hour ago, and I didn't have much homework so I thought I'd write to everyone. This morning when I went surfing, I caught a five-footer! Those are pretty rare here. Anyway, at school today, this mean girl, Heather, started a food fight at lunch! She dislikes my friends and I, so she aimed for us, but she is a really bad thrower so she missed! *laughs* It was really funny, even with is covered in pasta. Well, I'll write more later.

Cass

**19:22 PM, October 13th,**** England (FMLOL)**

Hello darlings! I'm in a unusually happily sad mood today, i have a maths test tomorrow which i should be revising for right now! (Don't tell) I dislike maths, mainly because of my horrible teacher Dr L! (We call LD when we talk about [make fun of] him) Tell me chicas do you like maths? Have a pre (p= phisolophy, r= religion, e= ethics) test this friday and a spanish test next week too! Do you feel sorry for me? Hola anyways girlfriends, been reading your bloggies- I agree with Cherana, America is a strange place! Hows the surf Cass? Hows London Maggie, i'll be your friend! Nice dress Johnnie, hows Andrew? Halloween, i'm dressing as Hannah Montanna- shes freaky, don't you think so Rozalia? Where are all my other friendies. I have nothing else to but except read about your lives and revise- that rhymes! (I'm so sad!)

**5:12 PM, October 13, Hawaii (Rholley1)**

Kat, the surf is amazing lately! I've been surfing, like, every morning. Halloween in Hawaii is so fun! Probably not any more than other places, but it's cool to be trick or treating with palm trees blowing and the waves crashing on the beach. I'm going as a Hawaiian princess/witch! It'll be awesome. TTYGS (Talk To You Guys Soon)!

Love,

Cass

**October 13, 2009. 5:21pm Tuesday. Italy! (JLL!)**

I researched Hannah Montana...and she is REALLY freaky. I'm Hannah. I'm Miley. I'm a spoiled brat! LOL! No offence to the Americans though :) I'll give you guys a little hint on what I'm going to be: It has...a pointy tail of some sort. And yes, I do feel sorry for you Kat :( I also feel so related to you, I have nothing to do all day (because I'm homeschooled). Oh well! I love reading everyone's bloggies! Well, I'm worn out from being bored...so I will have to talk to everyone later! :D :) :D :)

/Rozalia

**ANNIE:**

**October 14th, 9.45AM, California (BSGNudgeF)**

HOLA! We're moving to CA. Yup, you heard me right. CALIFORNIAAAA! We're leaving beeyootiful Spain behind for the gorgeous Hollywood. Can't wait! Bid goodbye to friends and relatives, and we were off. Plane landed 4 hours ago - CA. IS. GLAMOROUS. The night views are amazing. I'm going to actually LIVE here! Anyway-We bought this HUGE mansion with a swimming pool, Jacuzzi, and everything that's simply _asombroso._ That's awesome, for non-Spanish speakers. And I'd be here with Dash! After 2 months of being apart since last summer vacation, 'cuz I was in Spain, I'm back in CA-for good-and EVERYTHING IS JUST FABULOSO!

**2:35, October 14 2009, London England (DawnStar)**

Sorry I haven't written for a while. We started some big "prodject in school. One of the popular girls groupies is my partner! And she's def using this opertunity to make my life miserable. I'm being a hippie for Halloween (Idk why.) But I have good news too, I finally figured out where all my classes are. (high school. ugh!) And I drew some awesome pictures. GTG guys. TTYL!

**6:06 AM, Wednesday October 14, . **

I have to go to school in a few minutes, but first I'm just gonna say hi. This halloween thing you all are talking sounds very, very, odd. All that I know about it is that you put on a weird costume and go around collecting candy and carving faces on pumpkins(?) and weirdest of all, putting up decorations like ghosts and laughing mechanical witches and such. It all sounds rather hilarious. I gotta go to school now, TTYL!

Yours truly,

Cherana

Cass~

**6:48 AM, October 14, Hawaii**

Annie, that's awesome! Or, as you would say, _asombroso_! I'm so much closer to you now! Oahu is only about 4 hours from Cali! What are you doing this summer? :D Have funnnnnnnn!

Cass

**15:42 PM, October 14th, England**

That maths test was easy but guess what- I had a coughing fit in the middle of it, i went outside and they could still hear me coughing in class. My friend was crying with laughter . Its not the worst thing thats happened in a test to me, on one of my SAT tests (which are very important tests you take in primary school for all you foreigners) I took a big gulp of water and then, accidently, spit it out all over my desk! I'm such a clutz. The test was EASY though, so easy, but i have another one next week, which is harder.

I wish I could surf, it looks awesome! Thanks Roza, she scares me so bad, i have nightmares about her! Annie- omg, CA, omg, i wanna come too! I dont like the populars, unlucky Maggie (we don't have high school in england).

**October 14, 2009. 8:24pm, Wed. Italy!**

That is so _asombroso _Annie! Oh, and I watched an american musical called Annie before, but I'm pretty sure you have seen it :D That's cool we are both homeschooled Ireland! I wish that I could have friends in real life, though. I mean, you guys are my BFE's (best friends for eternity), but I have to say that it can get lonely in an empty mansion. Well, laters!

/Rozalia

**10:59 AM, October 14, Hawaii**

I think that you'd love surfing, Kat. It's like flying! Wouldn't it be soooo cool if all of you could visit me in Hawaii sometime? We could surf, play on the beach, eat at Bubba's Burgers... It'd be so much fun! Oh, Moms calling me, so I better go! TTYS!

Cass

**4:26 PM, Wednesday, October 14 2009. India. **

Ooh, that's so cool Annie! I've heard that California is the American center of fortune and fame and movie stars and such, like that strange Demi Lovato. Have any of you every heard of Bollywood? It's our Indian version of Hollywood. My phone's ringing(probably Teja or Amidi) so I gotta go. TTYL!

Yours truly,

C

**October 14, 2009 Paris, France. Johnnie**

well today i woke up with a cold, but now im fine. guess what?my mother is arranging a mirraige for me when im 20!that's only in 3 years! i guess he's some prince from England...William is his name. i met him today, and he's so stuck up in all his glory!he's cute, but i don't like him. what will i do?i have to go...au revior my friends!

Johnnie

p.s. how is everyone elses lives?

**October 14, 2009, Sydney, Australia - AUTUMN**

G'day everyone! It was gorgeous today, my friends and I went to the beach after school and had a blast! But anyway.

Josh and I are going out tonight so I have like nooo time to write, so sorry! But it's perfectly perfect here in Sydney!

(Will write more later! ;) Promise!)

xoxo

Autumn

PS: Annie, I hope you LOVE California! :)

**ANNIE:**

**October 15th, 3PM, Los Angeles, CA.**

Cherana- Yup. I heard of Bollywood. Sounds AH-MAZING! Cass - WOW! I'll drop by soon. :-) This summer...I'm picking up surfing - This cute lifeguard I met at the beach offered after we got to know each other. Dash got kind of jealous about it, though. :P Improving my tan, going swimming, shopping, basically everything that's worth doing! Just got back from touring CA-Dash insisted on showing me EVERYTHING. Met a couple of celebrities-Brangelina included. With their many kids. Can't even keep track of their names! Dash got a new car- a Ferrari convertible. BEEYOOTIFUL. Did I mention he's 16? :D Going to hit the mall with a few CA friends soon-BUHBYE!

**7:28 AM, October 15, Hawaii**

Autumn, have fun on your date with Josh! Oh, I have a question to ask you! I was wondering if you'd ever gone surfing before? Anyway, I have homework, so I better go. Ta ta!

Cass

**7:31 AM, October 15, Hawaii**

Yes, I know I just said I have homework, but I saw Annie's post and just had to respond! Can't wait to see ya, Annie! :D Have fun with the cu-ute lifeguard! That's so cool that you met Brangelina! If you see Josh Hartnett or Ben Affleck, say hi for me! :P

~Cass


End file.
